onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode Guide/Yonko Saga
__TOC__ Yonko Saga Silver Mine Arc Zou Arc ”への道標|December 18|2016|Raizo is released from his chains, and many of the male Straw Hats beg him to use ninja techniques and act like a stereotypical ninja. The samurai and the male Straw Hats then take Raizo outside, where he weeps at the sight of the destroyed Kurau City. Robin translates the red Poneglyph inside the Whale Tree, which reveals the coordinates of an island close to Raftel. Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reveal that this is a Road Poneglyph, one out of four that exists. If one is able to find all four, they will discover four islands surrounding Raftel, and by connecting the four islands, they can find Raftel in the center and find the One Piece. }} ”|December 25|2016|Luffy learns that two of the Road Poneglyphs are in the possession of the Yonko Big Mom and Kaido. Meanwhile, Jack has a dream about his attack on Doflamingo's Marine escort the week prior. Back in the Whale Tree, the Straw Hats learn that the Kozuki Family were the ones who constructed the Poneglyphs hundreds of years ago. However, the knowledge of how to read them stopped at Momonosuke's father Oden, executed by Kaido and the shogun of Wano Country. The Beasts Pirates now occupy Wano Country, and had gone after Oden and his retainers because Oden had been on Raftel with Gol D. Roger and had witnessed the secret of the world. }} を救え 麦わら 大作戦!|February 5|2017|After Zunisha wipes out Jack's fleet, the Mink Tribe and the Straw Hat Pirates discover that the injuries it sustained will cause it to eventually collapse. The Straw Hats then organize an effort to treat Zunisha's injuries. However, Zunisha walks into a massive thundercloud called a Silent Supercell that threatens to blow away the ships and people hanging near the elephant's leg wound, but the Straw Hats manage to save the ships from falling. Afterwards, Luffy packs for his voyage to Big Mom's territory while Nami maps out a way to get there, and Pedro, Wanda, and Carrot individually decide to accompany Luffy on the voyage.|BG=CCFFFF}} へ　王女ビビとしらほし姫|February 19|2017|Rulers all across the world head for the quadrennial Levely, and Vivi gets in touch with her pirating past while at sea as she remembers her experiences with the Straw Hat Pirates. Sterry, now king of the Goa Kingdom, stays in a hotel in Loguetown with his wife Sarie Nantokanette. The ruler of Kano Country prepares to head off, even without the Chinjao Family to accompany him. On Fishman Island, a frightened Shirahoshi is convinced by her brothers and father to come to Levely, as they now had enough signatures on Otohime's petition for fishmen to coexist with humans. On the Thousand Sunny, Carrot unexpectedly shows up to help.}} へ　レベッカとサクラ王国|February 26|2017|After Carrot reveals herself to have snuck onboard the Thousand Sunny, the Sanji Retrieval Team decides to take her along. At the Sakura Kingdom, Kureha decides to accompany Dalton to the Levely. At the Black Drum Kingdom, Wapol narrates about his rise to power and wonders how to take Dalton down at the Levely. At Dressrosa, Viola invites Rebecca to the Levely.}} Marine Rookie Arc 戦線 ルフィと海軍 !|March 19|2017|On the way to Whole Cake Island, the Sanji Retrieval Team becomes famished after running out of food. They come across Fron Island, where they stop to look for food, but they quickly find it is home to a Marine base. On the Marine base, a hotshot Marine Captain named Grount arrives for his new assignment, quickly exasperating his comrades and his commander, Vice Admiral Prodi. Grount then runs into Bonam and Zappa, who used to serve with him under Admiral Aokiji. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot don Marine outfits and sneak into the cafeteria to eat. However, they are quickly recognized after an altercation, and Grount excitedly prepares to fight Luffy. |BG=CCFFFF}} Whole Cake Island Arc へ！|April 9|2017|Sanji is taken on the Queen Mama Chanter, into Big Mom's territory. Vito shows Sanji a picture of his soon-to-be fiancee, Charlotte Pudding. Nevertheless, Sanji tells Tamago and Vito that he won't be getting married. Chiffon stops an angry Gotti from mistreating Sanji, as they'd lose their heads if the 'precious groom' were to be harmed. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats struggle to survive the harsh weather and lack of nutrition.}} |April 16|2017|After going days without food, Luffy finally manages to catch a giant fish. However, he starts eating it before Chopper discovers its skin is extremely poisonous, causing him to collapse. The Sanji Retrieval Team enters Big Mom's territory, where they come across a Germa 66 ship. They see a man on the ship who resembles Sanji, but the man reveals himself to be Sanji's younger brother Yonji, and coldly refuses the team's pleas for an antidote to save Luffy. However, Yonji's sister Reiju berates him for his attitude, kicking him off their ship before leaping onto the Thousand Sunny.}} ！　四皇ビッグ・マム登場 |April 30|2017|The Sanji retrieval team disembarks on Cacao Island, an island close to Whole Cake Island in which everything on it is made of chocolate. Luffy and Chopper eat an entire cafe and are nearly arrested, but are saved by the cafe's owner, Charlotte Pudding. They converse with her, but Luffy accidentally reveals who he is. On Whole Cake Island, Big Mom oversees the preparation for the wedding tea party, which will occur in three days. }} プリン|May 7|2017|In Pudding's cafe on Cacao Island, Pudding and the Sanji Retrieval Team recognize each other. Together, they discuss the Charlotte Family and the upcoming wedding, and Pudding offers to secretly help the team retrieve Sanji. Meanwhile, an agitated Sanji arrives at the Germa Kingdom. Another section of Germa 66, led by his two elder brothers, arrive at the war-torn Broc Coli Island and confer with one of its sides. Back on the Thousand Sunny, the Sanji Retrieveal Team discover that Pekoms is missing, and find a warning scrawled in the bathroom. An excited Luffy nonetheless declares that they will push on.}} |July 30|2017|Cracker pins Luffy down and claims that Sanji, as a royal, should appreciate his upcoming wedding and that Luffy is doing him no favors by rescuing him. This enrages Luffy, causing him to activate Gear Fourth, and he finally lands a harmful blow on Cracker. Cracker is powerless before Gear Fourth's might, and his body seemingly shatters after another attack. However, Cracker's body is revealed to just be a puppet made of biscuit, and the real Cracker reveals himself, showcasing the powers of the Bisu Bisu no Mi as he creates several of the biscuit puppets that Luffy had taken so long to bring down just one of. Meanwhile, Brook and Pedro encounter some Biscuit Soldiers as well in Sweet City, but as homies, and Pedro plans to use them to get into the Whole Cake Chateau. In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot struggle to move around with chain balls around their feet, but they try to look into one of the mirrors. Elsewhere in the Seducing Woods, Nami decides to use the power of her Vivre Card to force the homies to attack Cracker.}} ゼフ|August 13|2017|Luffy cannot reach Cracker before Gear Fourth runs out, and he is forced to hide in the Seducing Woods for ten minutes while Cracker sends Biscuit Soldiers to look for him. Meanwhile, Sanji's argument against his family members is shut down when Judge reveals that with a single order, he can have the Baratie destroyed and Zeff killed. Sanji is deeply unnerved by this, as he remembers Zeff giving up his leg for him and acting as a real father figure to him.}} の秘密|August 20|2017|Nami saves Luffy from Cracker's Biscuit Soldier and forces the homies to attack them. As Luffy rests inside King Baum's mouth, Cracker catches up to the group, and in anger cuts off King Baum's top. Meanwhile, in the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot find out Sanji's location by spying through mirrors. In the Germa Kingdom, Niji beats up Cosette in retaliation for Sanji's actions, and Sanji becomes enraged. Yonji offers to take Sanji to Niji, and leads him to the kingdom's secret cloning facility, where he reveals that Germa 66's soldiers are bred through illegal cloning techniques that Judge worked on with Vegapunk. Sanji is appalled, but when Niji and Ichiji walk in, he wastes no time in kicking Niji in the face. }} |5=August 26|6=2017|BG=FF9F80|7= A recap of the Straw Hats journey in East Blue, the beginning of their adventure.}} へ サンジ決意の船出|September 3|2017|The terrible history of Sanji's family continue to unfold. From a rare moment of compassion he is able to escape, only to face his father's cruelty before setting out on his own.}} 潜入　奪え！ロード |November 5|2017|Tamago increases security on the Big Mom Pirates' three Poneglyphs in the Room of Treasure by having Sweet Commander Charlotte Smoothie protect them. Brook spies on the room and goes back to tell Pedro about security, and they hatch a plan to get around it. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée and her henchmen finally capture Chopper and Carrot. However, the two devise a plan. They are taken to Brûlée's house and Carrot is about to be cooked in a pot of boiling water, but Chopper prepares to execute the plan. Big Mom shows the Vinsmoke Family her collection of rare creatures trapped inside giant books. Meanwhile, Luffy wakes up in another part of the library, and he and Nami are bound inside a book together. Big Mom departs from the Vinsmokes and calls Luffy and Nami to discuss their actions, but to her surprise Luffy responds defiantly.}} の叫び　ブルック＆ペドロ電撃作戦|November 19|2017|Thanks to Pedro's distraction, Brook manages to sneak into the Room of Treasure. With the power of his Devil Fruit, he overwhelms the Chess Soldier homies by the power of soul. In Brûlée's house, it is revealed that she and her henchmen captured a mirror clone of Carrot. The real Carrot then unleashes an ambush on the people in the house and kicks the pot of boiling water onto Brûlée. Chopper then frees himself and activates Monster Point as the two prepare a counterattack. While Sanji picks flowers for Pudding, she goes to the Prisoner Library to visit Luffy and Nami. She confesses her failure to bring Sanji to them like they had agreed, and Luffy and Nami gawk in shock as she continues speaking to them.}} ブルックVSビック・マム|December 17|2017|After revealing the truth about the wedding, Pudding removes Reiju's memories of their encounter and has her taken to medical help so she can meet her doom at the wedding tomorrow. In the Room of Treasure, Brook tries to use his speed to attack Big Mom, but she counters his attacks. Her homies prove to be resistant to his soul power, but even after taking multiple attacks from them, Brook keeps getting up. In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot find out that the mirrors can tell them where they lead to, and they work on identifying their comrades to the mirrors. Meanwhile, Luffy gets closer to ripping his arms off as Opera prepares to torture Nami for Lola's location. Suddenly, Jinbe arrives and attacks Opera to free Luffy and Nami.}} の願い ジェルマの失敗作サンジ|December 24|2017|Jimbei arrives on the scene and works to free Luffy and Nami. Meanwhile, Sanji confronts his sister with the awful truth of Pudding, and she confides in him the powerful secret of their mother's undying love.}} 動乱 ルフィ約束の場所へ|January 14|2018|As Pedro detonates a string of dynamite at the courtyard, Chopper grabs him into the Mirro-World. While traveling in the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot manage to locate Nami and Jinbe, who are evading the Big Mom Pirates. Meanwhile, Luffy continues running through the chateau and is confronted by Cabaletta, who intends to avenge Cadenza. After a furious clash, Luffy manages to defeat Cabaletta and continues onward. Luffy eventually comes across the infirmary, where Reiju hides him from the pursuing Big Mom Pirates. Reiju informs Luffy that Sanji has been made aware of Pudding's deception and Luffy decides to return to the place where he promised to wait for Sanji. After jumping out of the Chateau and landing in Sweet City, Luffy is confronted by Chess Soldiers as he is traveling to his intended destination. While wandering in the hallways of the Chateau, Sanji decides that he will not return to the Straw Hats.}} 集結 開宴! 地獄のお茶会|April 1|2018|The Underworld emperors arrive at the Whole Cake Chateau to attend Big Mom's tea party. Bege and his crew act as security for the wedding. When the Vinsmoke Family arrives, they are asked to relinquish their weapons and raid suits. As the Sanji Retrieval Team prepares for Bege's operation, Luffy goes to the Seducing Woods to catch animals. At the venue, an angry guest Jigra is trying to force his way in only to be shot down by Charlotte Katakuri. Shortly afterwards, the Organ Trading Assassin Group attacks the venue but they are easily defeated by Daifuku and Oven. After all the guests arrive at the venue, Big Mom appears and the tea party begins.}} ジンベエの落とし前|April 22|2018|Luffy's duplicates burst out of the wedding cake and they run amok at the wedding venue as the cake collapses. Following Bege's plan, Luffy goes after Carmel's photo. However, his attempt is thwarted by Katakuri. Jinbe steps in and saves Luffy from Katakuri's clutches. He then confronts Big Mom and declares his intention to leave her crew and join the Straw Hats. Big Mom then attempts to take Jinbe's lifespan, but his lack of fear towards her causes her powers to have no effect. As Big Mom attacks Jinbe in a fit of rage, Brook destroys the photo of Carmel.}} |May 6|2018|Knowing what he needs to do, Luffy takes the fragments of Carmel's picture and runs towards Big Mom. With his family in a dire situation, Sanji runs towards them but is stopped by Daifuku's genie. Despite Katakuri's attempt to stop Luffy, the latter manages to show Carmel's broken picture to Big Mom. She starts screaming and incapacitates her family and crew, allowing Sanji to free his family. With Big Mom vulnerable, Bege, Vito, and Gotti prepare to assassinate her.}} と小さな怪物|May 13|2018|A flashback begins, showing 63 years ago when Linlin was five years old. Her parents left her at Elbaf and she met Carmel, a woman who saved some of the Giant Warrior Pirates from execution after Dory and Brogy began their duel on Little Garden. Carmel ran an orphanage called the Sheep's House and she took Linlin in. The Elbaf village prepares for the Winter Solstice Festival. The villagers and the Sheep's House children feast on semla prior to the twelve-day fast. On the seventh day of the fast, Linlin lost control and goes on a rampage for semla.}} 炸裂! ビッグ·マム暗殺の |May 27|2018|Linlin cried from Carmel's disappearance, and two people witnessed what really happened. One of the witnesses was an Elbaf giant, who quickly fled back to Elbaf to tell the other giants what he saw. The other witness was Streusen, who decided to take advantage of Linlin's potential. Streusen befriended Linlin and they began creating Linlin's ideal country. Back in the present, Bege, Vito, and Gotti fire their KX Launchers. However, their assassination attempt ends in failure as Big Mom's scream destroys the rockets before they could reach her. Caesar Clown brings in the escape mirror, but it is shattered by Big Mom's scream. Katakuri creates earplugs for his family and crew and the Big Mom Pirates proceed to surround the alliance.}} |June 3|2018|With nowhere else to run, Bege transforms into a fortress known as Big Father. The alliance quickly tries to retreat into the fortress, but are held up by the Big Mom Pirates, who rescue Brûlée from their grasp. However, the Vinsmoke Family puts on their Raid Suits and beat back the Big Mom Pirates, allowing their new allies to retreat. Bege then tries to attack Big Mom, only to be stopped by Perospero and Katakuri as the Big Mom Pirates besiege him. Meanwhile, Du Feld attempts to steal the contents of the Tamatebako, but Big Mom's scream ends up blowing the chest off of the Chateau's roof.}} の訣別 サンジとジャッジ|June 10|2018|The alliance and the Vinsmoke Family take shelter inside Bege's fortress. However, Big Mom regains her senses and begins attacking the fortress. Bege comes up with a plan to escape. He will return to human form with the alliance still inside him and have Caesar fly him out of the venue. Judge then asks Sanji why he saved his family. Sanji replies that he did it to honor Zeff before disowning Judge. After promising to never interfere in Sanji's life nor go near East Blue again, Judge volunteers to help the alliance escape. As Bege deactivates his Big Father form, the Vinsmokes face the Big Mom Pirates in battle.}} 崩壞麦わら一味大脱走 |July 1|2018|As the chateau collapses, the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Vinsmoke Family escape from the Big Mom Pirates' clutches. Streusen saves the falling Big Mom Pirates by turning the collapsing castle into cake. After getting away from the chateau, Bege returns Caesar's heart to him and ends his alliance with the Straw Hats. As Bege makes his getaway with his crew, the Straw Hats head back to the Thousand Sunny while Brook and Chopper go retrieve the Shark Submerge III. The Big Mom Pirates organize to pursue their enemies, but Big Mom suffers a craving for wedding cake and goes on a rampage.}} の槍 強襲! 空翔るビッグ·マム|July 8|2018|As a crazed Big Mom is causing destruction at Sweet City, Perospero tells her that the Straw Hats had a spare wedding cake in an attempt to stop her from damaging the city any further. After Big Mom leaves to pursue the Straw Hats, Pudding explains her plan to satisfy Big Mom's craving. Meanwhile at the Germa Kingdom, the Vinsmoke Family fights Nusstorte and his squad. As they run towards the Seducing Woods, the Straw Hats encounter King Baum and use him to carry them back to the Thousand Sunny. However, they soon find a squad of pursuers and Big Mom right behind them.}} 団長ペドロ|August 12|2018|Luffy's group made it back to the Thousand Sunny. As Luffy battles Katakuri, the rest prepares the ship for escape. Perospero returns to the shore and traps the Sunny in candy, prompting Pedro to fight him. After Pedro is overpowered, he detonates sticks of dynamite strapped on him in hopes of taking down Perospero in a suicidal explosion.}} 無敵の操舵手ジンベエ|September 16|2018|Mascarpone and Joscarpone aim and shoot fire arrows through a mirror to the Sunny from the Mirro-World. Luffy orders his crewmates on the Sunny to break all the mirrors to prevent further assault as he is overwhelmed by Katakuri. Meanwhile, Luffy´s crew face a huge wave with Big Mom and Perospero on it.}} の脅威　ルフィ沈黙の戦い|September 23|2018|The Sunny crew shatters all of the mirrors on the ship, and they make plans with Luffy to reunite at Cacao Island at 1:00 AM. However, Brûlée overhears this conversation and discovers that the other Straw Hats are alive. She reports this to Perospero, but to his horror, Big Mom decides to go to Nuts Island instead. Meanwhile, the Big Mom Pirates have invaded the Germa Kingdom. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri brings out his trident Mogura to attack Luffy. Luffy struggles to avoid its devastating attacks, and Katakuri continues to have the advantage as Luffy cannot hit him.}} |October 7|2018|After burying Luffy under a mountain of mochi, Katakuri believes he won and calls his chefs, who bring snacks for him to feast on. Katakuri makes a shrine where he can eat in private. Luffy breaks out of the mochi he was buried under and shattered the shrine, exposing Katakuri's face. Katakuri then executes the chefs before resuming his attempts to kill Luffy. After managing to land a hit on Katakuri, Luffy says that he figures out how to beat him and activates Gear Fourth.}} 再び！ギア4vs無双ドーナツ|October 21|2018|With Luffy losing the advantage, Katakuri goes back on the offensive. Luffy retreats when he realizes his Gear Fourth is about to wear off. After his Gear Fourth wears off, Luffy flees and comes across Brûlée, whom he uses to escape the Mirro-World. They arrive at Nuts Island, where Big Mom is going on a rampage. Thanks to Praline, the Big Mom Pirates lose the Territorial Sea Slugs and the means to track their enemies. Nevertheless, the Big Mom Pirates assemble their fleet to hunt their enemies down. At Cacao Island, Sanji completes his special ingredient, Pudding finishes with the chocolate, and Chiffon finishes baking the cake. The chefs then plan to complete the cake while on the way to the Thousand Sunny.}} サンジのケーキ輸送大作戦|October 28|2018|The chefs at Cacao Island leave the Sweets Factory with the unfinished cake with plans to complete it while out at sea. However, they were approached by Oven, who intends to punish Chiffon. Meanwhile, the Fire Tank Pirates are on their way to the island. Back at Nuts Island, Luffy tries to find a mirror while fleeing from Big Mom.}} キャロット神秘の大変身|November 18|2018|Luffy and Katakuri resume their battle in the Mirro-World, with Luffy intending to use the battle to strengthen his Haki and defeat Katakuri. Meanwhile, the Sunny crew is surrounded by the Big Mom Pirates' fleet, and is headed right for Daifuku's fleet. However, Carrot offers to help the crew by using the full moon to activate Sulong, increasing her battle prowess and allowing her to overwhelm Daifuku and his crew.}} Levely Arc へ　集結！麦わら盟友達|April 7|2019|As the royals from Dressrosa and Prodence Kingdom sail to Mary Geoise for the Levely, they are attacked by pirates, but are saved by Koby and Helmeppo. Koby becomes flustered when Rebecca shows him the newspaper article about Luffy, and remembers his life-altering encounter with the Straw Hat. The Yonko find out that Luffy has been declared an Emperor, and Shanks reacts positively while the other three react negatively. As the Straw Hats sail to Wano Country, they find out that Luffy's bounty has increased.}} !|June 16|2019|While hiding underground, Sabo and his comrades plan to free Kuma from the Celestial Dragons. Sabo then talks about Kuma's encounters with the Straw Hats. After that, all of the kings and queens around the world start the meeting.}} Wano Country Arc Carbonic Acid King Arc Wano Country Arc (Cont.) es:Lista de Episodios/Saga de los Cuatro Emperadores Category:Lists Category:Episode Guides